Open your Eyes
by skywalkor
Summary: "Was this the end? No, he didn't think so. Or at least, this wasn't what he had imagined it to be like." One-shot, KakaYama.


_I don't own any character from Naruto. _

* * *

He fell.

Down in the darkness.  
Was this the end?  
No, he didn't think so. Or at least, this wasn't what he had imagined it to be like.  
Death.  
It was horrible watching people die.  
But was it so bad dying yourself?  
He didn't quite know.  
Of course he would have been terrified if it was someone he cared about that was in his position.  
Someone from Team Kakashi?  
Senpai himself?  
The thought was painful, he didn't want to think of it at all.  
His senpai hurt.  
He had seen it so many times, but still he was not used to it. The man had always hated hospitals, but still he ended up there time after time.

Death.  
What if he actually was dead? He would never see Kakashi again.  
Never.  
No, he couldn't be dead. That couldn't be the case.  
He was going to wake up. Soon.  
Soon soon soon.  
Something white started to blind him. It was a light.  
The light?  
_So this is actually death?_ He had to say that it was beautiful.  
The light grew bigger, turned light blue.

Wait...  
_Kakashi-senpai.  
I need you, senpai.  
I can't run away. There's so many things I want to tell you.  
I want to thank you for everything.  
For being the person I could look up to. For being the person that I'm still looking up to.  
I thought it was respect, but it was so much more than that. I just didn't have the guts to tell you. _

_The ANBU was never my home. _

_I belong with you. _

Oh, the light is bigger now...  
He pushed every thought of his senpai that he ad on his mind away, and focused on the light blue spot.  
It looked like the sky.  
Was it heaven?  
He wanted to know.

But please, senpai.

_I don't want to die._  
_I want to feel you. Close._  
_Love you. Touch you. Kiss you._  
_Please... Please..._

* * *

Eyes spinning, head pounding.  
"No" he whispered, "It can't be true."

Everything around him had stopped moving. He couldn't hear the wind, he couldn't hear the birds. He couldn't feel the sun shining down on him, making his wet clothes dry faster.

"Tenzou, stop... Yamato..."

He breathed heavily, placed his both hands on the body in front of him. On the chest.  
No heartbeats.  
No poundings.

"No no no..."

He leaned his head forwards and clapped their foreheads together.

"Tenzou, answer me..."

No reaction.

"No! Yamato answer me!"

He started to feel panic. It shivered from his head and down to his toes, painful and grievous.  
The white haired ninja's stomach was tied in knots. He felt like was going to puke.

"TENZOU!"

He shaked heavily now. Tears streamed down his face, made his eyes swollen and wet up his mask. He pulled it down with a shivering hand.

"NO...! NO...! TENZOU ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME..."

Two hands landed on the shoulders of the body.  
He grabbed them and shook heavily.  
The head tipped to the left.  
To the right.  
Left.  
Right.

"YOU'RE NOT... YOU'RE NOT..."

The words disappeared in sobs. Tears dripping down in the face that looked so peaceful. Eyes closed, dirt in the face, a scratch under his cheek...

"You're not dead, Tenzou... You're not dead..."

He had to scream. He just had to. He looked up to the sky and released every feeling that he had kept inside him, loudly and desperate for answers. Why? Why now? Why before he had the chance to tell him everything?

A movement.  
It was nothing more than a movement.

His eyes focused on the body of his kohai beneath him, faster than the light.

Was that?

He lowered his head, laid it on his chest.  
Silence...

The fabric got all wet by his tears. They were streaming down, fast.

A heartbeat.  
First, he thought it was his imagination.  
Then he heard it a second time.  
_Thud thud. _

He was still shivering, but he had the strength to lift the upper part of the other man's body so they were almost sitting up, face to face.

"Tenzou, please..." he whispered with a trembling voice. "Open your eyes."

No reaction.  
His face was just as peaceful as earlier, but now he could hear synchronized heartbeats from the man's chest.

He was alive.

He was not dead.

He was there with him, in his arms.

Just like he had always wanted him to be.

"Tenzou..." he cried quietly, "please..."

"Senpai..."

He snatched. Looked down into a pair of dizzy, brown eyes.

"Tenzou!" He almost screamed, not thinking about his condition. "You're alive!"

The brown haired man beneath him was crying. Big, transparent tears was falling down over his pale face.

Faces crashed together, forehead against forehead and tears against tears.  
Relief and joy in their eyes. They were both covered in dirt and water, but they barely noticed it.  
"Oh, senpai..." the voice was hoarse, but clear enough to be understandable. "My name is Yamato..."

"I don't care about your name!" the white haired man sobbed.

"I..."

"You shouldn't talk."

"I love you. More than you ever can imagi..." his voice toned down to nothing and he started to cough.

"I'll take care of you..." he answered quietly. "Stay calm. I'll take you home. Everyone is waiting, Tsunade will heal you. "

"I don't care. I need to tell you. I love you more than you ever will know, and I've done it for so long. I can't die without letting you know first. Kakashi-senpai, please..."

"You've hit your head."

"No I've not!"

"Yes you have. Your enemy thought you were dead. I surprised him and killed him, then I found you. God, Tenzou..."

"Yama..."

Cough.  
The white haired man wrapped his arms around his kohai. He held him in his arms for minutes, letting out his last tears.  
When he loosened his grip, the other man didn't want him to let go. He put his hands around his neck and forced him to stay, but he had other plans.

"We must take you home. Your injuries are horrible..."

"Then let's go."

In one second, they were both up. The brown haired carried by his senpai, still with his arms around his neck.

"Te... Yamato?"

"Yes?"

He lifted his head, looked at the sky that slowly had turned from light blue to pink.  
Sunset.  
It was time to go.

"I love you too."


End file.
